GalNet/3304/August
02 AUG Author Abandons Interstellar Book Tour Celebrated author Olav Redcourt has abandoned the promotional tour for his latest novel, halfway through a two-month circuit of fifty systems. Reporters managed to catch Mr Redcourt as he was storming off the passenger liner where he has spent the last four weeks. He told them: “I’m sick of churning out historical-romance garbage, especially now that readers can change the damn story to suit themselves! I’m going to write the book I’ve always wanted to write – a science-fiction saga set in the future.” A statement was released by Bonespire Publishing: “Unfortunately this incident constitutes a breach of contract, as Mr Redcourt has only produced fourteen Corsair King novels, rather than the twenty-five we agreed. We hope we can convince him to resume the tour and continue with the series.” Margaux Hist, the author’s agent, commented: “Olav’s a true artist, so I’m sure fans will understand that he wants a little creative freedom. I can’t tell you anything about the new title yet, but science-fiction is a niche genre with a tiny audience, so I hope it sells well enough to pay Olav’s legal bills.” 03 AUG Aranbarahun Purple Creative Campaign Aranbarahun Purple Creative, an independent organisation based in the Aranbarahun system, has announced plans to build a massive cargo ship to transport goods out of the booming system. In support of this goal, Aranbarahun Purple Creative has placed an open order for various commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Barnes Terminal in the Aranbarahun system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those contributing commodities to the campaign can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 2nd of August 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Alliance Initiative Concludes The Alliance has announced that its appeal for mined resources has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Huge quantities of raw material were delivered to California Gateway over the past week, which will be used to construct an Ocellus starport in the MEL 22 Sector GM-V C2-8 system. With the campaign at an end, Alliance official Torvan Dast issued the following statement: “We are grateful for the efforts made by those pilots who helped bring this initiative to fruition. Construction of this starport will make the long journey to the California Nebula safer for traders and colonists alike.” Construction of the new starport is expected to begin soon. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from California Gateway in the Synuefai EB-R C7-5 system. Riri McAllister Shot Former rear admiral Riri McAllister has been shot. She is currently undergoing medical treatment. The incident took place at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner’s World in the Alioth system. McAllister was on trial for organising acts of terrorism as Nexus, founder of the League of Reparation. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt, who was delivering prosecuting evidence at the trial, briefed the media: “Shortly after McAllister took the stand she was struck by a single shot from the visitors’ gallery. She is now in intensive care and awaiting transport to an advanced medical facility. Assuming she recovers, the trial will continue at a later date.” “The shooter has been identified as Polly Cartesius, daughter of Nestor Cartesius, an Imperial senator murdered by the League of Reparation. She used a concealed laser firearm specially designed to avoid security scans. She did not resist arrest, and it is clear that this was an act of revenge for her father’s death. As she is an Imperial citizen, we have extradited her to the care of the IISS.” Polly Cartesius was last seen in public two weeks ago during her father’s ceremonial funeral, which saw his body entombed in the Hall of Martyrs beneath the Imperial Palace. It is thought that she travelled to Alliance space using false identification. Captain Niamh Seutonia has taken Ms Cartesius into custody and returned with her to Capitol, where she will stand trial for attempted murder. Aisling Duval Assassination Foiled An attempt to assassinate Princess Aisling Duval has been prevented by the Imperial Internal Security Service. The attempt occurred in the Zhao system during a fundraising event for Unchain, the anti-slavery charity formed by the princess and campaigner Jarl Toredo. Captain Takio Diomedes of the IISS gave this statement: “Shortly after the fundraiser began, Princess Duval’s security detail detected explosive charges in key locations across the event centre. We immediately evacuated the building. The explosives, which were of amateur design, were disabled. Forensic analysis is underway to determine their origin.” Aisling Duval has not addressed the incident, and is continuing her fundraising duties for Unchain. Her fiancé, Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, made this comment: “Had the explosives not been found, they would have killed hundreds of innocent people. Aisling and I are grateful to both Federal and Imperial security services, which are working together to ensure our safety. This is a splendid example of inter-power cooperation, which we hope will soon be commonplace.” 04 AUG Far God Cult under Investigation The Federal Intelligence Agency has launched an investigation into the Far God cult. Several members of the sect have been arrested for interrogation. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield of the FIA released this statement: “Given the organisation’s proclaimed interest in the Thargoids, it is vital that we confirm they are not in contact with Thargoid forces, or being influenced by them. The FIA is working with local security agencies across many systems to ascertain the truth.” The Rewired news service has broadcast footage of armed Federal troops forcing their way into the cult’s hive-chapels and dragging cult members into armoured vehicles. There was no sign of resistance from the Far God adherents. Other video feeds show groups of citizens trying to shield the Far God worshippers, while rival groups can be seen cheering on the soldiers. Juanita Bishop, who runs a campaign against the Far God sect, told the media: “We knew these foul cultists were Thargoid spies. Now we’re going to be proved correct. They should have been rounded up and executed weeks ago.” 05 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. An attempt to assassinate Princess Aisling Duval has been prevented by the Imperial Internal Security Service. The attempt occurred in the Zhao system during a fundraising event. The IISS is analysing the explosives used in the attempt to determine their origin. Meanwhile, former rear admiral Riri McAllister has been shot. She is currently undergoing medical treatment. The incident took place at the Alliance Chamber of Justice on Turner’s World in the Alioth system. McAllister was on trial for organising acts of terrorism as Nexus, founder of the League of Reparation. The Federal Intelligence Agency has launched an investigation into the Far God cult. Several members of the sect have been arrested. An FIA agent said that the purpose of the investigation was to confirm that the sect was not in contact with Thargoid forces, or being influenced by them. In other news, Aranbarahun Purple Creative, an independent organisation based in the Aranbarahun system, has announced plans to build a massive cargo ship to transport goods out of the booming system. In support of this goal, the organisation has placed an open order for various commodities, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these commodities to Barnes Terminal in the Aranbarahun system. Celebrated author Olav Redcourt has cancelled the promotional tour for his latest novel. In a statement, the author said he was abandoning the historical-romance genre in favour of a new science-fiction saga. The author’s agent responded by underscoring that science-fiction is a niche genre with a tiny audience. Finally, the Alliance has announced that its appeal for mined resources has reached a successful conclusion, having received an overwhelming response from the galactic community. Huge quantities of raw material were delivered to California Gateway over the past week, which will be used to construct an Ocellus starport in the MEL 22 Sector GM-V C2-8 system. And those are the main stories this week. 09 AUG Jarl Toredo Resigns from Unchain Campaigner Jarl Toredo has resigned from Unchain, the anti-slavery organisation he founded with Princess Aisling Duval. Unchain’s press office released this statement: “We can confirm that Jarl Toredo has officially resigned from his position as co-chief executive officer, effective immediately. Princess Duval remains our patron and CEO. We wish Mr Toredo all the best with his future endeavours.” Reema Falco, a journalist writing for The Imperial Herald, made these observations: “Considering Toredo’s passionate rhetoric against Imperial slavery, it’s surprising for him to abandon an organisation that he co-founded. The recent assassination attempt against Princess Duval at an Unchain fundraiser may have caused him to regret allying with such a volatile political figure.” “As yet, there is no comment from Her Imperial Highness. This has led to speculation that there was a falling-out between the two. Rumours of a romance between them never quite went away, even after the princess’s engagement to Jordan Rochester. Is this perhaps a jealous rival storming off in a fit of pique?” Representatives from Unchain have said that their campaigning, fundraising and slave-liberation programmes will continue as normal. 10 AUG Pleiades Rescue Operation After sustained Thargoid attacks on civilian targets in the Pleiades Nebula, system authorities have launched a rescue operation to locate and recover survivors. The operation is being coordinated by Superintendent Marla Poulsen of Aegis Research, who made this announcement: “System authorities in the Pleiades have been channelling their resources into combating the Thargoid menace. As a result, search-and-rescue initiatives have been neglected, but we are determined to plug that gap. That means a lot of civilians rescued from escape pods, which also means a lot of hungry mouths to feed, so we’ll need to bolster our current food stocks as a precautionary measure.” Pilots are requested to recover occupied escape pods and damaged escape pods. In addition, the following food resources are also required: fruit and vegetables, grain and food cartridges. Both recovered pods and food stocks should be delivered to Donar's Oak in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. The campaign begins on the 9th of August 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Aranbarahun Campaign Concludes A spokesperson for Aranbarahun Purple Creative has announced that its campaign to build a cargo ship has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Barnes Terminal and by eliminating agitators in Aranbarahun, thereby ensuring the safety of traders. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Barnes Terminal in the Aranbarahun system. Further Arrests of Far God Cultists The Federal Intelligence Agency has apprehended further members of the Far God cult, to determine if they are communicating with the Thargoids. Media channels report a division in public opinion regarding the FIA’s actions. Some see the arrests as illegal and tantamount to religious persecution. Others claim that the Far God worshippers have invited suspicion upon themselves, and that the detainments are justified. Dr Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune commented: “We strongly oppose this hostility against the Far God sect. These arrests are motivated by fear rather than evidence. We must fight for the civil rights of our fellow citizens, even if we do not share their beliefs.” A prominent campaigner against the Far God cult, Juanita Bishop, told the media: “This is a victory for right-thinking people everywhere. Those warped alien-lovers are a blight on our system – one that should have been eradicated long ago.” Senior Agent Micah Whitefield of the FIA stated: “This operation is purely a security matter. Under Federal law, any action that undermines enemy activity during wartime is legal, including the suspension of civil liberties. We are expanding our investigation to include all members of this organisation and anyone with a connection to it.” 11 AUG The Death of Nexus? A medical ship transporting the injured Riri McAllister has vanished and is presumed destroyed. Former rear admiral McAllister was on trial on Turner’s World for her crimes as Nexus, the founder of terrorist group the League of Reparation. After being shot by the daughter of the assassinated Senator Nestor Cartesius, McAllister was to be taken to an advanced medical facility. Deputy Inspector Mara Klatt made this statement: “Having lost contact with the vessel we despatched ships to its last known location. We found only debris, suggesting the ship was attacked and either vaporised or hijacked. Either way, we assume the transport’s crew to be dead.” “This may have been another act of vengeance from those affected by the League’s fanaticism. Alternatively, someone connected to the League may have wanted to silence McAllister to prevent her from revealing information. It’s also plausible that this was a rescue mission, and that McAllister was liberated by surviving members of the League.” “The League of Reparation is no longer considered a threat. As such, the tri-superpower taskforce formed to investigate them has been disbanded. Agents from Alliance Interpol, the Federal Intelligence Agency and the Imperial Internal Security Service have returned to their regular duties.” “Meanwhile, Riri McAllister has been listed as missing rather than dead. Although her survival is unlikely, we cannot ignore the risk that the woman once known as Nexus may one day reappear to pursue her twisted beliefs.” Rogue Robot Missing A malfunctioning mining robot has run amok through a settlement on Homeland in the Beta Hydri system. The robot in question was a MacArthur Mining Ltd DG090 model, designed to extract and process minerals from asteroids. It was one of ten brand-new robots being loaded onto an orbital cargo shuttle. Video feeds show the huge machine self-activating and breaking out of its container. It used its mining lasers, fusion drills and excavator claws to carve a path across the landing field. The robot then burrowed into the ground and disappeared. Security Chief Sara Kulkarni gave the following statement to the media: “Sensor drones are performing subterranean scans, but have not yet located the robot. We have therefore declared a regional state of emergency. Should the machine accidentally rupture a water main or pierce an underground power line, the potential for significant damage – even loss of life – is high.” Director Chen Emerson of MacArthur Mining Ltd made this statement: “We are shocked by this incident, and an urgent inquiry is underway. The DG090 series is highly reliable and has never malfunctioned before. Our theory is that, due to human error, the unit was placed in the incorrect standby mode, and that stray signals from a nearby comms network triggered a preset program. We are supporting all efforts to locate the robot and shut it down.” 12 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. A ship transporting former rear admiral Riri McAllister has vanished. McAllister, also known as Nexus, was on trial for her crimes as the founder of terrorist group the League of Reparation. While it is likely that the ship was destroyed by the League’s enemies, the possibility that McAllister was liberated by surviving members of the League has not been ruled out. Meanwhile, campaigner Jarl Toredo has resigned from Unchain, the anti-slavery organisation he founded with Princess Aisling Duval. His resignation has prompted speculation about a possible disagreement between him and Duval, with commentators citing earlier rumours of a romance between the pair. The Federal Intelligence Agency has apprehended further members of the Far God cult, to determine if the sect is communicating with the Thargoids. Some see the arrests as tantamount to religious persecution, while others claim that the Far God worshippers have invited suspicion upon themselves, and that the detainments are justified. In other news, a malfunctioning mining robot has run amok through a settlement on Homeland in the Beta Hydri system. Sensor drones are now searching for the robot, which tunnelled underground after breaking out of its container. Security personnel are hoping to find the machine before it causes any serious damage. After sustained Thargoid attacks on civilian targets in the Pleiades Nebula, system authorities have launched a rescue operation to locate and recover survivors. Pilots have been asked to help with the operation, and also to contribute foods so those rescued can be adequately fed. Finally, a spokesperson for Aranbarahun Purple Creative has announced that its campaign to build a cargo ship has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Scores of pilots supported the campaign by delivering commodities to Barnes Terminal and by eliminating agitators in Aranbarahun, thereby ensuring the safety of traders. And those are the main stories this week. 16 AUG Rogue Robot Located A mining robot that went out of control on Homeland in the Beta Hydri system has been located and disabled. The MacArthur Mining Ltd DG090 machine disappeared after self-activating and tunnelling underground. It remained lost for several days before being discovered over a hundred kilometres from where it malfunctioned. Security Chief Sara Kulkarni gave this report: “Our sensor drones detected the robot as it surfaced in the Blue Peaks mountain range. We believe it was obeying its primary programming by homing in on mineral ores. Federal Navy gunships were immediately dispatched. Once located, the robot was partially destroyed from the air before it could cause any further damage.” Director Chen Emerson of MacArthur Mining Ltd commented: “An inspection of the robot’s remains confirmed our suspicion that it had been placed in the incorrect standby mode. Its comms array was then disrupted by local signals, activating a pre-set mining program. The DG090 series is very reliable, and this unfortunate incident should not be perceived as a blemish on its excellent reputation.” 17 AUG Colonia Hydroponics Initiative Authorities in Colonia have decided to build a state-of-the-art hydroponics facility, due to research projecting a possible food shortage in the region. Professor Diana VanCleef, a scientific adviser to the Colonia Council, gave the following statement: “The growing populace of Colonia means we need to provide a reliable and sustainable source of food for the region. We aim to address this by building a new hydroponics facility that will serve Colonia for generations to come.” The campaign is being run by Colonia Research Division, one of Colonia’s partner organisations, which has asked pilots to deliver the requested mined resources to Templar Barracks in the Randgnid system. The campaign begins on the 16th of August 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Restoring Order in Kamici Authorities in the Kamici system have reported a distressing rise in the number of criminals operating in the area. Reports indicate that these felons are attacking pilots travelling in the system, disrupting trade and generally causing mayhem. To counter this threat, Kamici Incorporated has placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver bounty vouchers to Gaiman Port. The campaign begins on 16th of August 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Eagle Eye Installations Offline Admiral Aden Tanner has confirmed reports that Aegis’s Eagle Eye installations are offline. The development is the result of Thargoid-sensor related interference at Dantec Enterprise, home of Aegis Core, which has neutralised Aegis’s ability to transmit data to the orbital installations. The Eagle Eye installations play a vital role in countering Thargoid aggression by monitoring energy-level fluctuations at Thargoid surface sites. The data allows pilots to determine which systems the Thargoids intend to attack. Admiral Tanner elaborated on the issue in a brief statement: “With Dantec Enterprise experiencing widespread technical issues, it’s impossible for us to communicate with the Eagle Eye installations. And unless the installations are fed a continuous stream of data, they are essentially useless.” “The Eagle Eye installations are one of the most effective weapons we have in our war against the Thargoids, and we would be grateful to any pilots who could deliver meta-alloys to Dantec Enterprise, to help us get the starport back online.” Billionaire Wins Lottery Renowned billionaire Zachary Rackham, owner of Rackham Capital Investments, has been confirmed as the winner of a lottery prize of one billion credits. Tori Theopolis, a spokesperson for the Federal Grand Lottery, announced: “Our annual galactic jackpot has been claimed and the winning ticket verified. Our congratulations to Mr Rackham – we hope he enjoys his billion-credit prize.” Zachary Rackham, known in some circles as ‘Calico Zack’, told the media: “To be honest, this caught me by surprise. I only buy lottery tickets out of habit, a holdover from the days when I used to rattle around space in a rusty old Sidewinder. Naturally I’ll be donating this windfall to various charitable programmes.” The Federal Times published this observation from financial journalist Bryanna Blanco: “It’s highly suspicious that a billionaire should play the lottery, and even more suspicious that he should win it. I’m sure that Calico Zack’s accountants will indeed put this money to good use – paying the gargantuan bill for unpaid taxes recently submitted to his company. Once a pirate, always a pirate.” New Computer Designs Announced Federal Times journalist Harlow Nassry has highlighted two new personal computer designs currently in development: “For a long time, the Sirius and Achilles corporations have been the main suppliers of personal computing devices, but two smaller companies are aiming to challenge that monopoly.” “The first company, Supratech, is working on a revolutionary design called the Torc, a flexible ring that coils around the user’s wrist or neck. It uses high-resolution holographic projectors to surround the user with illuminated displays and motion-sensitive interfaces.” “The second company, Herculean Machines, has taken a more down-to-earth approach. The Duradrive is a chunky, durable tablet designed to withstand rough handling. Herculean has promised a range of peripherals, allowing users to custom-build their own version of the device.” “Both companies plan to reveal prototypes of their designs at a technology expo in October. But can the market support two rival products? We’ll no doubt be hearing more about the Torc and Duradrive in the near future.” 18 AUG Pleiades Rescue Operation Concludes A spokesperson for the Aegis Research has announced that its rescue operation in the Pleiades has been enthusiastically assisted by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the operation by delivering stranded survivors and commodities to Donar's Oak in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. Superintendent Marla Poulsen of Aegis Research released the following statement: “The number of rescued survivors we have received is truly fantastic. We have also received enough food stocks to ensure that they’re well taken care of, before moving them to dedicated refugee centres.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Donar's Oak in the Pleiades Sector IR-W d1-55 system. Ulyanov Arrested Dr Alfred Ulyanov, a leading exotheologian and an authority on the Far God cult, has been apprehended as a suspected Thargoid sympathiser. The arrest took place at Dr Ulyanov’s home in the Rana system, where he and his family were taken into custody by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Research materials and computer systems were also removed from the property, according to witnesses. Professor Siobhan Vogel of the Interstellar Association of Universities registered a formal complaint: “For Dr Ulyanov’s academic studies to be viewed as evidence that he is some kind of Thargoid agent is utterly ridiculous. This violation of his rights sets a dangerous precedent.” Federal Intelligence Agency Senior Agent Micah Whitefield gave the following statement: “When it comes to possible Thargoid allies, we cannot afford to overlook anything. Dr Ulyanov’s involvement with the Far God cult makes him a valid person of interest. We are also investigating the Galactic Interfaith Commune, the Spiritual Freedom Movement and other organisations that have supported Thargoid worshippers.” Juanita Bishop, whose campaign against the Far God sect has continued to attract popular support, commented: “This proves that there are Thargoid collaborators among us, in all walks of life. We must root them out before they start murdering innocent people.” Aisling Duval's Secret Relationship Revealed Anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo has disclosed that he and Princess Aisling Duval have been conducting a secret romantic relationship, despite her betrothal to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios gave full details on his programme: “Following Jarl Toredo’s resignation from Unchain, I offered to tell his side of the story. Although he declined a formal interview, he did disclose that he could no longer bear working alongside Princess Duval.” “He admitted that he has been romantically involved with the princess since their first meeting several months ago. It seems they both felt it wise to keep the relationship a secret.” “According to Toredo, the princess claimed not to have any romantic feelings for Ambassador Rochester, and insisted that the marriage was merely a means to advance her political plans. Initially Toredo accepted this, but it seems that after her engagement the princess became unreachable.” “Toredo says that his and Aisling’s love has been sidelined by her political schemes. Quite simply, he feels betrayed.” Princess Aisling Duval gave this response to the media: “I am shocked that my good friend Solomon could believe such lies. It’s obvious that Mr Toredo is being used by those who want rekindle the hostility between the Empire and the Federation. My relationship with Jordan Rochester is entirely genuine.” 19 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. Campaigner Jarl Toredo has disclosed that he and Princess Aisling Duval have been conducting a secret romantic relationship, despite her betrothal to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester. Toredo claims that the princess accepted Rochester’s proposal only as a means to advance her political plans. Princess Duval has refuted Toredo’s statement. Dr Alfred Ulyanov, a leading exotheologian and an authority on the Far God cult, has been apprehended as a suspected Thargoid sympathiser. The Federal Intelligence Agency said that Dr Ulyanov’s involvement with the Far God cult made him a valid person of interest. Meanwhile, The Federal Times has highlighted two new personal computer designs currently in development – the Torc from Supratech, and the Duradrive from Herculean Machines. Both companies plan to reveal prototypes of their designs at a technology expo in October. A mining robot that went out of control in the Beta Hydri system has been located and disabled. MacArthur Mining Ltd, which manufactures the robot, said that an inspection of the robot’s remains confirmed suspicions that it had been placed in the incorrect standby mode, verifying that the malfunction was the result of human error. In other news, billionaire Zachary Rackham has been confirmed as the winner of a lottery prize of one billion credits. Rackham was quick to announce that he would donate his winnings to charity, although The Federal Times pointed out that the win coincided with a bill for unpaid taxes recently submitted to Rackham’s company. Finally, a spokesperson for Aegis Research has announced that its rescue operation in the Pleiades has been enthusiastically assisted by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the operation by delivering stranded survivors and commodities to Donar's Oak. And those are the main stories this week. 23 AUG Aisling Duval Wedding Cancelled Federal news channels have announced that the wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Ambassador Jordan Rochester has been cancelled. The statement came from Congress member Isolde Rochester: “The planned wedding between my son Jordan Rochester and Her Imperial Highness will no longer take place. We have contacted everyone involved with the event and closed down all related projects.” The announcement follows anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo’s confession that he and Aisling Duval were romantically involved for several months. Toredo also claimed that the planned marriage was purely a political matter. The cancellation was confirmed by the Imperial Palace on Emerald, but there has been no direct response from Princess Duval or Ambassador Rochester. Political journalist Cassia Carvalho of The Imperial Herald commented: “The fact that this news comes from Isolde Rochester gives weight to Jarl Toredo’s claims. If the marriage was a political scheme, that may explain why the Rochester family matriarch is the one to call it off, no longer trusting Princess Duval to play her part. Or perhaps this is simply the reaction of a mother, enraged at her future daughter-in-law’s infidelity.” “Had the marriage taken place, would it have initiated an era of Federal-Imperial cooperation, or triggered a new wave of conflict? It seems we will never know.” 24 AUG Order Restored in Kamici Kamici Incorporated has announced that its campaign to clear the Kamici system of felons has been a success. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal, taking to their ships to eliminate the criminals operating in the system. Authorities in Kamici have extended their gratitude to those who participated in the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Gaiman Port in the Kamici system. The Battle for Betel Recent reports from the Betel system indicate that an ongoing feud between the Silver Creative Network and the Betel Free has escalated into violence. General Hollis of Betel security issued the following statement: “After a lengthy period of peace, these factions are now determined to wipe one another out. As much as we want to subdue this conflict ourselves, we simply do not have the ships to stage an effective intervention.” With system security forces stretched thin, both organisations are seizing the opportunity to settle old grudges, and have issued calls for support. Pilots who participate in the conflict will be generously rewarded by their chosen faction. The two factions have set out week-long operations to take control of the system, which will begin on the 23rd August 3304. Colonia Hydroponics Initiative Concludes The Colonia Council has announced that its campaign to build a new hydroponics facility has been warmly received by the galactic community. Large quantities of material were delivered to Templar Barracks over the past week, allowing the initiative to move to the construction phase. The Council’s scientific adviser, Professor Diana VanCleef, gave the following statement: “Not only will this new hydroponics facility provide biofoods and super-grains for the populace of Colonia, it will also contain a dedicated research laboratory for a science team to develop new biotech crops.” Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Templar Barracks in the Randgnid system. Congressman's Criminal Ties Exposed An exclusive exposé published by The Mars Tribune has revealed that a member of Federal Congress has close ties to a criminal organisation. The extensive feature began with this summary: “Congressman Morgan Unwin has been in debt to the notorious Red Family cartel for nearly a decade. Information uncovered by our reporters proves that he has used his influence to traffic enormous quantities of the cartel’s drugs in order to keep his own addiction secret.” Following publication of the feature, Mr Unwin was arrested by the Federal Security Service, and now faces expulsion from Congress. An investigation into Red Family’s narcotics operation in Olympus Village is also underway. A spokesperson for Congress made this statement: “We are indebted to The Mars Tribune for uncovering a criminal conspiracy that might otherwise have continued undetected. This highlights the value of investigative journalism to the Federation.” The Tribune’s billionaire owner, Kingsley Cordova, has been invited to a special event by Congress to express its gratitude. As well as The Mars Tribune, his conglomerate Cordova Group runs many small companies in the Sol system. Far God Cultists Vanishing The Federal Intelligence Agency has revealed that members of the Far God cult are disappearing in large numbers. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield told the media: “On several occasions, our agents have entered hive-chapels only to discover them completely empty. Intelligence from independent systems describes how entire chapters of the sect have disappeared overnight.” “We suspect that adherents are starting to abandon the cult and attempting to return to normal life. We urge everyone to report such individuals to the FIA so we can investigate potential connection to the Thargoids.” Dr Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune commented: “Although it would be an understandable reaction to the FIA’s relentless persecution, there are no reports of former Far God worshippers returning to their friends and families. These abrupt disappearances remain a mystery.” Anti-cult campaigner Juanita Bishop also made a statement: “It’s obvious to me that these spies are returning to their Thargoid masters, to inform them of what they’ve learned. Arresting them isn’t enough – we need a more permanent solution for these traitors.” 25 AUG Lakon Releases Alliance Crusader Lakon Spaceways has announced that a new ship, the Alliance Crusader, will soon be available for purchase. Meera Callanach, head of military projects at Lakon, gave some details to the media: “The Alliance Crusader is mechanically similar to the Alliance Chieftain, with one key distinction. Our engineers have removed some internal hardware to accommodate a fighter bay. Inevitably, this means the Crusader is marginally slower and less manoeuvrable than its siblings, but this is compensated by its ability to ferry fighters into a conflict zone.” “The Crusader’s offensive capabilities are enhanced with three internal military compartments. We are confident that the ship will be able to hold its own in any combat situation, especially against the Thargoids.” The Alliance Crusader will go on general sale on Tuesday the 28th of August. Computer Firms Promote New Designs Rival technology companies Supratech and Herculean Machines have released press statements promoting new personal-computer designs. Scorpio DeVorrow, CEO of Supratech, told the media about his company’s forthcoming product: “The Torc employs cutting-edge holographic technology, surrounding you in a personalised world. Its holo-interfaces respond to subtle gestures and its flexible crystalline structure makes it as elegant as jewellery. By comparison, competitors’ devices are as rudimentary as pen and paper.” Maddox Hurd, owner of Herculean Machines, also made a statement: “Fancy holograms might look pretty, but what matters is being able to withstand whatever life throws at you. The Duradrive is designed for those who work hard and expect their tools to stand up to the challenge. However tough you think you are, the Duradrive is tougher.” Both companies have confirmed that they will be at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October. The technology trade show, sponsored by Rackham Capital Investments, focuses on the personal-device market. Both companies aim to have fully functional prototypes ready for the expo. 26 AUG Week in Review Here are this week’s major stories. The wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Ambassador Jordan Rochester has been cancelled. The announcement follows anti-slavery campaigner Jarl Toredo’s confession that he and Aisling Duval were romantically involved for several months. Meanwhile, Lakon Spaceways has announced that a new ship, the Alliance Crusader, will go on general sale on Tuesday the 28th of August. The ship, which is based on the Alliance Chieftain, boasts three internal military compartments and a fighter bay. Rival technology companies Supratech and Herculean Machines have released press statements promoting new personal-computer designs. Both companies have also confirmed they will be at the Rackham Ultratech Expo on Wednesday the 3rd of October, where they will reveal fully functional prototypes of their new devices. In other news, the Federal Intelligence Agency has revealed that members of the Far God cult are disappearing in large numbers. While the FIA has speculated that adherents are abandoning the cult and attempting to return to normal life, there have been no reports of former Far God worshippers returning to their friends and families. An exposé published by The Mars Tribune has revealed that Federal Congressman Morgan Unwin has close ties to a criminal organisation. Information uncovered by the Tribune proves that Unwin used his influence to traffic drugs for the Red Family cartel in order to keep his own addiction secret. Recent reports from the Betel system indicate that an ongoing feud between the Silver Creative Network and Betel Free has escalated into violence. With system security forces stretched thin, both organisations are seizing the opportunity to settle old grudges, and have issued calls for support. Finally, the Colonia Council has announced that its campaign to build a new hydroponics facility has been warmly received by the galactic community. Large quantities of material were delivered to Templar Barracks over the past week, allowing the initiative to move to the construction phase. And those are the main stories this week. 29 AUG Unusual Energy Signatures Detected Three recently detected energy signatures have been confirmed to be of a similar nature. The engineer Ram Tah made a statement to the media: “As part of my research, I regularly review data from surveillance satellites and ships that have picked up atypical signals. Although most turn out to be of no consequence, on this occasion I have identified three energy signatures that I believe warrant further investigation.” “The signals originate from the NGC 2451A sector, the IC 2391 sector and the Synuefe EN-H region. I have no further data, and at this time the signatures’ meaning remains a mystery.” “I encourage any independent pilots operating in these regions to investigate. I do of course apologise if this turns out to be a pointless exercise, but in the pursuit of scientific knowledge, even the smallest opportunity must be explored.” Engineeers Established in Colonia The Colonia Council has announced that four engineers have established bases in the Colonia region, to provide services to independent pilots. Councillor Giselle Kingspear gave a statement to the media: “The Council believes it has a duty to support those who contribute so much to the region’s stability. That’s why we have consulted with engineers in the core systems to identify individuals who could offer similar services here in Colonia. Consequently, we now have four engineers at planetary bases in the region.” “Mel Brandon is based in Luchtaine, and specialises in laser-based armaments, shields, engines and frame shift drives. Etienne Dorn in the Los system, once lead engineer for Kraken Shield Specialists, is an expert on sensors, scanners and high-energy weaponry, among other things. Petra Olmanova is in the Asura system, and works with ship armour, countermeasures and explosive weapons, and Marsha Hicks, in the Tir system, offers upgrades in ballistic weaponry, fuel scoops, refineries and limpets.” “These engineers represent an important stage in Colonia’s continued growth. The Council hopes that pilots operating in the region will find them beneficial.” 30 AUG New Thargoid Interceptor Encountered Independent pilots have reported engaging a previously unseen type of Thargoid vessel. The Pilots Federation confirmed that several of its members have encountered the ship in both the Pleiades Nebula and the core systems. Commander Jing-sheng Mendez gave this account: “My wingmate and I were both hyperdicted while travelling through the Pleiades. We assumed that together we could handle a single Thargoid ship, but this one really soaked up our firepower.” “I managed to get away, but Leonie didn’t make it. I’ve already started retooling my Krait with AX weapons. I want to head back out there…and get some payback.” Admiral Aden Tanner, Aegis’s chief military liaison, made this statement: “We can confirm that this new ship – classified as the Hydra – is a variant of the Thargoid Interceptor. It is structurally stronger than the Cyclops, Basilisk or Medusa, and releases a larger swarm of Thargon drones.” In response to this development, the Pilots Federation has sealed off the Cone Sector FN-J B9-0 system, which is believed to contain high concentrations of Hydra Interceptors. Despite this, it is understood that the Gnosis, flagship of the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, will attempt to complete its scheduled jump into the now permit-locked system. The Silence of Aisling Duval The date of Princess Aisling Duval’s wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester has passed without comment from either party. Entertainment journalist Solomon Helios discussed the situation: “Public reaction to the cancelled wedding has ranged from outrage to delight. Jasmina Halsey expressed regret at a ‘lost opportunity for long-term peace’, while Senator Zemina Torval called it ‘the mercy killing of a catastrophically bad idea’.” “With no word from the Imperial Palace or the White House, it’s easy to imagine both Emperor Arissa and President Hudson breathing sighs of relief. But the silence from Aisling Duval and Jordan Rochester rings loudest. What might they be feeling? Was their relationship terminated against their wishes? Did it ever really exist?” “Naturally I invited the princess to tell her story, but her previous openness is apparently a thing of the past. The Rochester family is also shying away from the media. Jarl Toredo, whose alleged affair with Aisling apparently derailed the marriage, has vanished from public sight.” “Was this a tragic love triangle, or just a political chess game? We may never know. But what’s certain is that, before long, Aisling Duval will put these failures behind her and be back in the spotlight where she belongs.” 31 AUG Far God Campaign The Thargoid-worshipping sect that reveres an entity known as the ‘Far God’ has issued a request for Thargoid materials. Chancellor Reegan Tanner, speaking on behalf of LHS 2541 Alliance Combine, which is supporting the campaign, released the following statement: “To maintain their privacy and avoid further persecution, members of the Far God sect have approached us to facilitate the collection of Thargoid materials. They have made it explicit that these materials will be revered as objects of worship, and will not be used as part of any xenobiological experiments. In the interests of religious freedom, we have decided to fulfil their request.” In support of this campaign, LHS 2541 Alliance Combine has placed an open order for various Thargoid materials, and has promised to reward pilots who deliver these goods to Wheelock Ring in the Zavijah system. The organisation has also placed a kill order on all ships on its wanted list, to ensure that those delivering commodities to Wheelock Ring can do so safely. The campaign begins on the 30th of August 3304 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Conflict in Betel Ends Authorities in the Betel system have confirmed that the conflict between the Silver Creative Network and Betel Free has come to an end. Both factions received support from independent combat pilots, to whom generous rewards were promised, but ultimately there could be only one victor. General Hollis of Betel security had this to say: “Now this feud has been resolved, we will hopefully see a period of prolonged peace in the system.” Pilots who participated in the conflict can now collect their rewards from Amphipolis in the Betel system. Juanita Bishop Runs for Congress Juanita Bishop, a leading campaigner against the Far God cult, has announced that she is running for Federal Congress. Mrs Bishop’s vocal condemnation of Thargoid worship has gained her a strong following in many Federal systems. She is now campaigning to be elected to Congress as an independent candidate. At a rally protesting against the Far God sect, Mrs Bishop addressed the crowd: “I may lack political experience, but I care about protecting decent families from alien-loving deviants. If you elect me to Congress, I will make sure our leaders rid us of the Thargoid spies undermining our great Federation!” Dr Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune made this response: “Juanita Bishop is building her powerbase on the fear and paranoia that she herself has invoked. As has happened before, an innocent religion is being used as a scapegoat for society’s ills.” “We should be more concerned about the fact that Far God chapters are continuing to vanish without trace. If they are under threat, it is our duty to offer protection. These people are not aliens but citizens with legal rights, despite Bishop’s efforts to dehumanise them.” Aegis Core Relocates to Sol In May, a criminal organisation known as the Socho Gold Raiders assumed control of the Socho system, headquarters of Aegis Core. Since then the system has descended further into chaos, culminating in the loss of services at Dantec Enterprise due to Thargoid sensor-related interference. This in turn led to the temporary immobilisation of Aegis’s Eagle Eye network, a system of orbital installations designed to determine potential Thargoid attack sites. In the wake of this calamity, Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced that Aegis Core is to relocate from Socho to the Federal home system of Sol. In a statement broadcast directly from the White House on Mars, Hudson said: “Recent events in Socho have taught us that no matter the scale of the Thargoid threat, there will always be those more interested in fighting their fellow man than engaging the enemy.” “Let me be clear: we are at war. The weakening of our defences cannot be tolerated. I have therefore agreed that Aegis Core will relocate to the Sol system, where it can be properly protected.” “Aegis has been charged with defending humanity, and any attempt to undermine it is nothing less than an act of treason.” Category:GalNet